


it began with the turtle

by tenthstar



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthstar/pseuds/tenthstar
Summary: There was something about Otogari Adonis that drew Souma in.





	it began with the turtle

_Otogari Adonis._

Souma frowned, trying to organize his thoughts.

Lately, he found himself thinking more and more about Otogari. At first, he figured that it was probably because Otogari had been recruited by Sakuma and was in the same unit as the Marine Life Club's Disgrace™, but from the few chance encounters that they had so far, Otogari proved to be an overall decent person, and his company often made Souma drop his guard.

Souma let out a frustrated sigh, opening up a simple, hand bound journal that he had been given a while ago. He picked up a brush, and after assuring that there were no stray bristles, Souma began to write.

_As of late, I find my thoughts occupied by Otogari-dono. He hasn’t shown any signs of becoming a disturbance, so I wonder why my attention often drifts towards him? I will have to investigate the cause of these emotions later._

_On another note, Kamegorou was running low on food the last time I checked. I will have to go shopping for more soon._

* * *

“I wonder which of these will be better for Kamegorou's diet,” Souma thought out loud, reading through the various nutrition labels carefully. “If I get him this one, it will be more consistent with his current diet. On the other hand, if I get him _this_ one, he will get a more diverse food selection, which could help with his digestion—”

“Oh, Kanzaki.”

Souma blinked, confused as to why the nutrition labels were speaking to him. He knew that he had not been getting the best sleep lately, but this was a bit ri—

_Oh. Oh oh oh oh!_

Hurriedly, Souma straightened up and turned to who he now realized was Otogari. His classmate walked closer, and while he looked over the pet food, Souma couldn't help but think about how handsome Otogari looked in his casual clothes.

Souma paused, before a sudden realization struck him. _W-Wait...do I—_

 “—a pet turtle?”

“Huh? O-Oh! Yes,” Souma answered hastily, his face burning when he realized that he had been spacing out. _Calm down, calm down, it's normal for people to space out near attractive classmates..._ Doing his best to will down his embarrassment and not think about how well defined of a form Otogari had, Souma turned back to the shelves. “Well, sort of...? Kamegorou is the pet of Buchou-dono, but I am often tasked with helping care for him, so I tend to consider him my pet as well.”

“I see,” Otogari said, and from the corner of his eye, Souma saw a soft smile on his face. “Turtles must be nice companions.”

Souma couldn't help but smile back. “They really are.”

Otogari stepped back, seeming a bit more at ease. "Well, sorry to bother you Kanzaki. I'll be on my w—"

"W-Wait!" Souma wasn't sure what had come over him, but his mouth was running off before he could control it. “Otogari-dono! I do, I mean, do you...uh, do you...do you have any pets?” _Great to know that all of my idol classes are being put to good use. Smooth, reeeal smooth!_

Before Souma could continue to berate himself, he heard Otogari laugh. He looked to see Otogari smiling at him and _oh god,_ was it one hell of a cute smile.

"I'm afraid not, but if I ever get the opportunity, I'd like to have a small one, like a hamster or rabbit." Otogari smiled almost shyly. "I’m...rather fond of small and cute things.”

Souma opened his mouth, the words falling out before he could even think rationally. “Kamegorou is small and cute.”

Otogari looked at him. “Really?”

“The cutest," Souma said seriously. "You are welcome to visit him and see for yourself.” If Otogari hadn't been there, Souma would have slapped himself. What the hell was he thinking?! God, leave it to him to ruin a pleasant moment—

Otogari's eyes barely concealed his excitement. “When do you think I can see him?”

_Oh, that’s cute.  
_

Souma turned away, trying to conceal the stupid giddy smile that was no doubt finding its way on to his face. "I will have to see what days work for Kamegorou and Buchou-dono, but yes, I can assure you that they will be most delighted by your company." Without really thinking, Souma already had his phone out. "We could exchange emails if you'd like... T-To keep contact about Kamegorou, of course!"

Some days, Souma wished he had a twin like Aoi to slap him when he did something incredibly stupid and embarrassing.

This was one of those days.

Otogari smiled warmly at him. “Thank you Kanzaki.” He turned to walk away, before pausing. “And...feel free to address me as Adonis.”

Souma nodded, watching as _Adonis_ walked off.

“Adonis-dono,” Souma said quietly, the many brands of turtle food forgotten. _  
_

 

Souma arrived home in a rather chipper mood, and if he had had any less self-restraint, he probably would have been found skipping towards his room.  He began to jot down the days events like some sort of love struck fool (which he most certainly was _not_ ).

_Adonis. Adonis, Adonis, Adonis. Adonis? Adonis._

_Events which I had thought would surely end in disaster led to something far greater. His name...is very pleasing to say. On the way home, I kept thinking about how fitting his name was and how handsome of a smile Adonis-dono has. I can see why Sakuma would recruit him. I just hope that the Marine Life Club's Disgrace™ does not try to corrupt him since that man has a habit of going after sweet things._

Souma blinked, taking a minute to process what he had written. "Adonis-dono...is sweet?" In an instant, he felt his face burn. Hastily, he kept writing.

_Sweet as in a sweet PERSONALITY. Like Anzu-dono, Adonis-dono has a very sweet personality. ~~Not to say that Adonis-dono wouldn't be sweet, just~~ Later, I will ask Buchou-dono on which days I can bring Adonis-dono to the club room so that he may finally get to meet Kamegorou. I wonder, what kind of face will he make when he sees him?  
_

* * *

Souma watched as Adonis helped Kamegorou around the club room, encouraging the little turtle with each step he took and chiding him gently whenever he got too close to danger. He couldn't help but smile fondly as he watched the two interact. Really, Adonis was way too charming for his own good sometimes. 

“Kanzaki.”

"Hm? Is something the matter, Adonis-dono?"

Adonis shook his head. "No, just that, I wanted to say thank you. Kamegorou is indeed a very cute turtle." The two laughed when Kamegorou bobbed his head up, almost as if he was agreeing with Adonis.

“Kamegorou seems to be quite fond of you already. I'm sure that Buchou-dono will be happy to know that he has a new friend to play with," Souma said.

“I see, well then,” Adonis said, moving to hold Kamegorou up in his palm. The small turtle tilted his head at Adonis in question. "Thank you, Kamegorou, for allowing me the chance to be your friend."

_Extremely charming._

“...Adonis-dono, if I may, I want to know something.” Souma waited till Adonis turned his full attention on him. "Is there any particular reason as to why you are especially fond of small animals?"

A look of surprised crossed Adonis' features before it was replaced by a frown.

Hurriedly, Souma tried to apologize. "I apologize if the topic is sensitive Adonis-dono, I—"

Adonis shook his head. “No, it's okay. You don’t have to apologize, Kanzaki,” he said, lifting Kamegorou when the small turtle nudged at his hand. “It's just...a bit of egoism on my behalf."

"Egoism?"

Adonis nodded. "Yes, I have... a desire to protect small living things.”

“Was there a reason for this desire?” Souma inquired gently.

“When we were younger, my sisters used to bully me a lot because I was smaller than them. We’re on better terms now, but at that time, I often cried to myself, ‘I don’t want to face this anymore! I want someone to help me!’” Adonis paused and closed his eyes. “When I see small animals, I can’t help but wonder if it's the same for them. Are they calling for help? If danger comes their way, would the be able to defend themselves?” He stopped when Kamegorou began to nudge at his palm in comfort, and Adonis offered the turtle a small smile. He looked towards Souma. "My apologies, Kanzaki, I didn't mean to go on about such a d—"

Adonis and Kamegorou jumped when Souma suddenly stood, slamming his hands down on a desk.

“Nonsense!” he said, eyes filled with admiration as he looked at Adonis. “Your desire comes from a very noble place, so please, do not feel ashamed by it whatsoever, Adonis-dono! And," Souma said with an affectionate grin. "Thank you for confiding in me with what has ailed your past."

For a few minutes, Adonis just stayed there, staring at Souma with wonder. “Kanzaki, you...” A wide smile spread on his face. "Thank you, for everything. You really are a beautiful person."

"No thanks is needed, Adonis-dono, it is what fr—" Souma stopped, Adonis' words finally registering. In an instant, he felt all the blood rush to his face, his words stuck in his throat.

Adonis set Kamegorou down and stood up from where he had been on the floor. He gathered his things and turned towards the door. "I need to leave now, but thank you Kanzaki. Really."

Souma stood there for a good while, Kamegorou occasionally nipping at his heels.

 

(Embarrassingly enough, Buchou was the one who found him in the club room gaping like an idiot a few hours later.

"Oh, Souma, I take it that Kamegorou's play date went well today. That's good."

"...y-yes, Buchou-dono.")

* * *

One day, when the two are hanging out near the track field—Adonis encouraging some ants on their anthill and Souma "admiring" his enthusiasm, over the ants _of course_ , Souma can't help but notice how well defined of a figure Adonis has.

A really, _really_ well defined figure.

"Kanzaki."

Maybe it was from being on the track team, or maybe Adonis did some sort of other sport on the side?

“Kanzaki?”

Souma hummed to himself. _I wonder if Adonis-dono has ever tried kendo...? With his stature and build, I'm sure he would make a great sparring partner._

Adonis placed a hand on Souma’s shoulders. “Kanzaki, are you okay?”

“Huh? O-Oh!” Souma jumped a bit when he noticed how close Adonis had gotten. “My apologies Adonis-dono, I seemed to have gotten... a bit lost in my thoughts."

"Oh, is that so? Is anything troubling you lately?"

Souma laughed a little, touched by Adonis' concern. "Nothing of the sort. Just that I was thinking...Adonis-dono, have you ever tried kendo before?"

“Kendo? I'm afraid not. Why do you ask?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you have a very beautiful form, so I thought you might be suited in helping me practice," Souma said. "Since you're already on the track team, I would only ask for assistance on the days that work for...Adonis-dono?" Souma asked when he noticed that Adonis was looking away.

"I-I'm sorry, Kanzaki," Adonis said, his voice slightly muffled. "J-Just that...I'm not very used to being told that my form is beautiful." He turned and gave Souma a shy smile, and had it not been for the rules of gravity, he was almost one hundred percent certain he would have gone floating off in embarrassment.

"I-I-I," Souma cleared his throat, ignoring the way his cheeks burned. "It is only the truth, Adonis-dono. My apologies if it caused any sort of discomfort."

Adonis shook his head, the smile still on his face. "No, it's okay Kanzaki. It felt...nice, actually."

 

(If smiles could melt, then Souma would have most definitely been reduced to a puddle right then and there.)

 

With time, the two eventually found a schedule in where they could "spar" together—or more, Souma held his sword and Adonis acted as a moving target.

Souma found that training with Adonis was a lot of fun, his strikes and Adonis' dodging acting almost like some sort of conversation between them. The rhythm of his strikes and the beats of their steps made him almost dizzy with glee, the exhilaration breathtaking.

And, it was within these sessions, that Kanzaki realized that he really did love Adonis.

He loved his company, his sense of duty to protect those that he cared about, and many other things that he had no doubt written about countless times in his journal.

After all, Adonis was a beautiful person, so it was only natural that Kanzaki would find himself drawn to him. He decided to himself that he would confess, and even if Adonis did not return his feelings, everything would be okay.

 

_Because Adonis-dono would be a delight to have in anyone's life, whether that be as a friend or a lover...._

* * *

They are outside one day, the sky clear and the breeze warm, when Souma decides that today he would confess to Adonis.

After they eat lunch, of course.

He made Adonis a bento today, and he can't help but laugh when he sees how his face glows with happiness at the gift.

Adonis opens the container, and it's hard to miss the way his eyes light up when he sees the contents. “It's a bunny...Kanzaki, I don't know how to thank you."

Souma shakes his head, unwrapping his own bento. “No thanks is needed, Adonis-dono. It is the least that I could do for you.”

“It feels like it would be a crime to eat such a cute creation.”

“Nonsense, Adonis-dono. It is vital that you eat so you can remain healthy,” Souma said almost teasingly. "After all, a sound stomach leads to a sound mind."

“Hm, that's true. Thank you, Kanzaki. After all, I won't be much help if I don't have a healthy body."

Souma smiled warmly at him. "That is one of the many things that I love about you, Adonis-dono."

Adonis pauses and lifts his head to look at him, eyes wide in surprise. Souma turns back to his bento, before he finally realizes that he had jumped the gun and confessed.

_Waaay to go me._

Adonis turned away, covering his face. “You...love me?”

If he had any less self-restraint, Souma would have probably exploded on the spot from sheer embarrassment. Instead, he set aside his lunch and turned towards Adonis.

"I really do, Adonis-dono. Even before we began our friendship, I always found something charming about you. Now, I hold you very dear in my heart." Souma closed his eyes. "It is fine if you do not return my feelings, because having you as a friend is also something that I treasure dearly."

"...what if I was both your friend and lover?"

Souma's eyes snapped open. He stared at Adonis, who had uncovered his face and was now shyly looking towards him. He opened his mouth, and said, "Huh?"

Adonis laughed, and Souma was finally struck by the gravity of the situation. Here he was, confessing to his friend _suuuuper_ casually. Did he have no tact whatsoever?! Maybe he was just mishearing Adonis' response?

"I-I'm sorry Adonis-dono...did you say...?"

Adonis reached into his pocket, and once he found what he was searching for, he held his hand towards Souma. "I...had actually wanted to confess to you today as well." He smiled at Souma, pressing the object into his palm. "But it seems that you beat me to it."

Souma held up his palm, picking up what he now saw was a turtle charm with a small bell on the side. He admired how the sun reflected off the gems, and turned to Adonis, speechless.

"This..."

"I...am not always good with my words. But I saw that and it reminded me of Kamegorou. Getting to know you through him...was a very fond memory for me, so I figured that this would be a suitable gift." Adonis turned away. "Kanzaki...I love you as well, and I am forever grateful that you made the effort to become my friend."

Adonis jumped when Souma fell forward, his forehead thumping against his shoulder. "K-Kanzaki! Are you—"

Souma's voice was muffled. "My apologies Adonis-dono, I'm just...so happy." He lifted his head, a wide smile spreading on his face. "May....May I be so selfish and steal a kiss?"

Adonis smiled down at him, moving to cup Souma's cheek. "Of course," he said, leaning down and placing a sweet and chaste kiss on his lips.

Souma returned the kiss, their smiles never leaving their faces.

 

_But to have Adonis-dono as both a friend and lover would be the greatest delight of all._


End file.
